


как в сёдзе

by your_mangi



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crush at First Sight, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: всё получается как-то само собой, совершенно неожиданно
Relationships: Семён Карягин/Ася Субботина
Kudos: 1





	как в сёдзе

Если бы он сейчас был в каком-то типичном сёзде ( _ «да, смотрел и не зашкварно» _ ), средней руки комиксе, дешёвой романтической комедии, в общем, в любом произведении современного медийного искусства, всё бы сейчас было как в межпространственном коридоре из сверкающих сердечек и тонны блёсток. Может быть, это и есть любовь с первого взгляда. Ну или как минимум краш – так же сейчас модно говорить в интернете? 

Девушка перед ним не сошла с картин Россети, её бы не написали Вермеер или Тициан,  _ и очень бы ошиблись в своём выборе _ . Но эта россыпь светлых веснушек на щеках и носу, серьёзный взгляд ореховых глаз, аккуратный изгиб губ – всё это притягивало взгляд и всё будто кричало, что она знает о своей красоте. Знает, и пользуется этим инструментом так же искусно, как профессионал своего дела. Кто-то скажет, утонуть можно только в воде, но Сёму утягивает в водоворот серьёзного сосредоточенного взора напротив, и он поддаётся этой стихии. Это вообще вроде как ненормально - так пялиться, только что поделать, если глаз невозможно оторвать от неё. 

– Так что, передашь своим? Лида очень хотела видеть ваш коллектив на сцене, - Сёму выдёргивает, как рыбу крючком на берег, а он только и может, что хватать ртом воздух. Бесславная смерть. 

– Ага, - кивает, хотя и потерялся в её голосе с первых секунд. Помнит только, что нужно спросить у своих, готовы ли они выступить на каком-то мероприятии. Каком? Да и есть ли разница, Русик вообще никогда не против пощеголять своей шубой, – Спрошу. Слушай, прости, не уловил, как тебя зовут? – и думает  _ «Вот это я придурок…» _

– Ася, – взгляд у неё как будто нечитаемый. Ну или это он идиот. Скорее всего, второе. 

– Я Семён, – взгляд у Аси словно говорит «Я и так знаю». Лицо всё такое же непроницаемое, когда говорит это и поправляет прядь блестящих каштановых волос, – У своих спрошу, чё как. Тебя же можно в КГУ найти? Или кому записку передать если что? 

_ «Ну конечно можно, Семён, придурок, зачем бы она вообще подошла к тебе с таким вопросом?» _

– Где культмасс заседает знаешь? – тон голоса совершенно ровный, и Сёма чувствует, что совершенно не может её считать, понять, это безразличие с толикой презрения или холодный профессионализм. Он кивает, и Ася продолжает, – Туда и приходи. В крайнем случае, найди Лиду. И лучше явись к ней с хорошими новостями. 

Как отрезала. Вау. Просто разворачивается и уходит. Никаких лишних вопросов, без попыток узнать, как там остальные мальчики в группе (а такое бывает ну  _ очень _ часто), без  _ «нам так нравится, что вы играете» _ – профессионализм в каждом слове и жесте. И Семён в восхищении пытается собрать запутанные мысли и подрагивающее как гитарная струна желание что-то написать, музыкальное и строгое как сама Ася. 

Как там было у Васильева?  _ Где музыка Баха смешалась с полотнами Босха, и не дружат между собой полушария мозга… _ Полушария его мозга в отключке, позовите врача! Только Сёме совершенно не нужно, чтобы этот образ валил очень срочно из его головы. Пусть остаётся, оставит свой след, шлейф парфюма, аккуратные платья на плечиках в шкафу, баночку крема на полке в ванной, патчи в холодильнике… Что там вообще оставляют девушки и оставляют ли?

Он провожает взглядом с виду хрупкий силуэт, и чувствует, что это надолго. Что Ася зашла в его квартиру мыслей и просто сказала ему  _ «Слушай, я тут прописалась на пмж» _ . И он только кивнул ей. И тут же отписал всю свою недвижимость, движимость, внутренние органы, в первую очередь, сердце, бьющееся уже даже не в груди, а в глотке, и душу,  _ себя.  _

Ася Субботина не вошла в его жизнь: впорхнула сказочным созданием, смахнула пыльцу с крыльев и умчала. Не Карлсон – не обещала вернуться, но он будет ждать. 


End file.
